Random Musings
by Pupmon1
Summary: Random small one-shots from Tumblr. Mainly shippings with Team RWBY. I do take requests for this. If enough people like a certain story/AU, I might make a proper story for it.
1. Highschool White Rose

**White Rose  
Highschool!AU**

* * *

Ruby sat on deck, leaning back on the short railing, ready to hurl. The boat swayed on the water of the large lake, and Ruby was surprised it wasn't frozen based on the cold air running over her bare arms. Weiss had insisted in dragging Ruby up to Atlas during spring break and taking her out on the Schnee family sailboat.

"Just when you think she couldn't get richer...she shows up on a sailboat...with a motor..." Ruby grumbled, groaning softly, trying to ignore the rocking of the boat as Weiss drove it out towards the middle of the lake.

She leaned on the railing and groaned softly as Weiss finally turned off the motor. Ruby groaned and took a deep breath and looked up...she'd focus on the unmoving horizon, like Yang told her, but the horizon was full of nice tall uneven pine trees.

Weiss walked up to her hunched over girlfriend and put a hand on her shoulder. "Ruby? Are you okay?" she asked worriedly.

Ruby instantly straightened up and took a deep breath. She was not going to look like a coward in front of the fencing heiress. "I'm fine I'm fine."

Weiss nodded and started towards the small mast. "Well, do you mind helping with this?"

Ruby shakily nodded, rubbing her arms as she regretted leaving her precious hoodie back in the house by the lake. Weiss looked back and laughed. "I told you to grab Yang's jacket."

"Its too big..." Ruby grumbled.

"Well come here and grab the large white rope," Weiss instructed, pointing to a rope at her feet.

Ruby sighed and nodded. She approached Weiss, though, she only got a few steps forward before she felt something loop around her ankle. Her eyes went wide as her foot caught a rope laying on the wooden boards and her body lurched forward.

She twisted and tried to land on her side, just on habit. But the first thing she ran into wasn't wood...but a body. She knocked Weiss to the side and watched as the white-haired girl stumbled backward...and over the edge of the railing.

Ruby quickly scrambled to her feet and leaned over the edge. "Sorry."

Weiss looked up, her ice blue eyes hard and angry. She managed to scramble up, grabbing the railing and pulling herself up. Then she latched on to Ruby and pulled her down into the water. "If I'm getting wet so are you!" she snapped.

Ruby yelped and jumped when she hit the cold water and she clung to edge Weiss, shivering. Though as she got control of herself she started laughing, Weiss not far behind.


	2. Tiny Pen-Pen

**ask-the-team-rwby's** **Tiny Pen-Pen!AU**

 **Ships: Pollination, Nuts and Dolts.**

* * *

Yang yawned and carefully removed herself from the cuddle pile on the large bed. Usually, she'd stay, wait for her lovely girlfriends to wake up, but right now she had to pee and that was important. She stretched and yawned, her muscles stiff from being laid on...but she doesn't regret it. Surprisingly quietly the large girl inched to the door and opened it, slipping out stealthily...or it would have been stealthy if she hadn't kicked a firm box by their door.

"Ah shit!" she yelped, stumbling back into the wall.

Inside she heard Blake call out tiredly. "Yang?"

The cat faunus also pulled herself from the bed, leaving Ruby and Weiss to cuddle alone on the large bed. Blake paused for a moment to watch the smaller girls almost instantly cling to each other, then she went to investigate the largest of the group...and again kicked the box.

Blake flinched and stepped back, much more composed than her partner. "What is that?"

"I don't know," Yang snapped. "Why is it right in front of our door?"

Blake shrugged and knelt down examining the box. There was only two labels, one that has the seal of the Atlasian military, and the other is just a large to box filled with their official team designation, Team 146, their proper team name scrawled quickly beneath that.

Yang bent over, a hand on Blake's shoulder to help her balance. "Well, that's both very official...and not…"

Blake nodded in agreement. "Most Atlasians are," she said with a teasing grin, tilting her head back towards the white haired girl. As Yang chuckled, Blake lifted the box into her arms and carried it inside, Yang quickly following behind.

"You think it's for Wiess?" the tall blonde asked as Blake put the box on their desk.

Blake shook her head, her ears twitching a little as she looked the box over. "If it were, wouldn't it have the Schnee symbol emblazoned everywhere? And have her name on it? I think...this is for all of us...as a team."

Yang glanced at the box nervously, it's no secret she didn't like Atlas...or anything from it, not after...what happened with Penny…

Blake noticed Yang cross her arms, and sighed. She stepped closer and gently touched Yang's metallic arm. "I doubt it's something bad, but Ruby and Weiss should be awake when we open it."

Yang nodded and looked at the sleeping girls. "...bumblebee wake up call?" she purposes with a grin.

Blake nodded and the two went around to different sides of the bed. For a moment, they both had to stop, seeing their girlfriends curled up, embracing each other was too cute, but it wasn't going to stop what came next. Yang and Blake nodded at each other, then jumped, body slamming the sides of the bed and popping Ruby and Weiss into the air. "WAKE UP!" the two shouted.

Ruby and Weiss yelped as they were forcefully awoken, the white haired girl almost instantly snapping up and hitting both Yang and Blake with a pillow. "How many times have I told you don't do that!" she shrieked.

As Weiss berated Yang, Blake managed to slip off the bed with Ruby. "There's a box here for the team. I thought the team leader should open it."

Ruby nodded and started to open the package as Blake pulled Weiss away from Yang. Then something broke the carefree atmosphere, the sound of a choked sob. Almost instantly the three older girls were by Ruby's side, peering into the box. Inside was a small doll-sized replica of Penny, along with a few other mechanical devices and a note. Before anyone can say anything the replica started moving. Her eyes opened and she smiled up at the much larger girls. Then, in a cheery voice, alongside her usual salute, she said. "Salutations~!"

"P-Penny?" Ruby's voice shook as she carefully reached in and grabbed the little robot.

"Hello Ruby," Penny said with a smile. "It's good to see you again."

"You're okay!" Ruby said quickly, hugging Penny and sinking into the desk seat, her girlfriends grabbing the box and backing away, giving Ruby some time alone with her friend.

As Ruby and Penny talked in soft voices, Ruby letting Penny sit on the desk, Weiss, Blake, and Yang started to go through the box. Under where Penny was cradled was a note, again formally written to Team RWBY. Blake took the note and started to read,

"To the members of Beacon Academy team 14, designation RWBY. Due to unforeseen circumstances, and in accordance with the unit's wishes, you are, from this day forward, assigned protective detail, guardian duties, and overall supervision of the prototype battle-bot designation P3N-E, code named 'Penny'. It is the Atlasian military's hope that through this interaction, 'Penny' will be taught to act properly in society-"

"She's barely a foot tall!" Weiss interrupted. Blake waved her off and continue,

"Everything required for upkeep, maintenance, and emergency repair is included in this box. Please keep in mind that this is a highly delicate piece of military equipment and is to be treated as such-"

"She's not a piece of equipment!" Ruby suddenly snapped.

Penny flinched from the loud sound and reached out, putting a hand on her big friend's. "Ruby...it's okay."

Ruby relaxed and smiled sadly down at Penny. "You're all better."

Penny smiled and nodded. "Yep. And now I get to stay with you all, and learn how to act in social situations."

"You're barely a foot tall," Weiss repeated.

Yang shrugged and chuckled. "That doesn't mean we can't be her friend. And look at her, she's so cute."

Weiss glared at the largest girl in the room, then her gaze flicked down to small robot sitting on the desk. She didn't want to admit...but Penny was cute...and seeing Ruby so happy...it was a double attack. Weiss sighed and started to clean out a drawer. "We can put her things in here…"

Ruby smiled and nodded as Yang finally finished unpacking the box. There were schematics and blueprints that probably only Ruby would understand, some small spare parts Yang gently put aside in fear of breaking them, a small metal disk labeled 'Reboot', and lastly a strange metal stand, a green dim circle on one side, and Penny's symbol on the other side.

"Penny?" Yang called, the small robot looking up from the little home Ruby and Weiss were making in the drawer. "What's this thing that came in your supply box?"

Penny put her hands behind her back as she answered. "That, Yang, is my wireless charger. Due to my new form, I need a regular intake of energy, done so by going into sleep mode two or three times a day."

Yang paused, stunned for a moment, then her gaze flicked over to Blake. 'Oh my fuck! She has to take tiny robo naps!' she mouthed with a large smile. Blake chuckled as she took the blueprints, placing them with their weapon schematics.

Penny smiled, then yawned. "Actually...I could use that right now...the trip from Atlas was a long one…"

Yang handed the small stand to Penny and the whole team watched as she walked across the desk and jumped into her new tiny drawer home. She sat on the stand and bowed her head, the lights one her body becoming dull as she slips into sleep mode.

Ruby bit her lip and stood, grabbing her girlfriends and pushing them out of the room. "Let's go get some breakfast!" she said quickly even though her team was still in shorts and tees and boxers and one nightgown. "Let Pen-pen sleep," she said when Weiss complained.

Weiss sighed and allowed herself to be dragged to the cafeteria, team RWBY allowing their new roommate to get some sleep as they ate.


	3. Ninja AU-1

**Ninja AU**

 **Ships: Monochrome, Platonic Enabler**

 **Part 1**

* * *

Blake stood before the king of the western kingdom, clothed in black, her face covered by a suffocating mask. She remained silent, feigning misunderstanding as her retainer spoke for her. "My Lord would be more than happy to take this on…for a price."

The white-haired man in the throne hesitated. He needed to get his youngest daughter back…but any reward would be made public. Blake's smirk was hidden by her mask. He'd have to make it public that his knights are inferior to an eastern ninja…a little cat no less. The only thing exposed was her long black tail. "Wh-what does your lord want?" the king asked hesitantly.

Blake's retainer opened her mouth to answer, only to be stopped by Blake. "Yang!"

The blonde haired girl rocked on her feet, then glanced back at Blake. Blake gestured her close and whispered something in her ear. Yang's eyes suddenly lit up and she looked at the king.

"My Lord requests your daughter," she translated with a grin. "The one we're going to save."

"Absolutely not!" the king said suddenly. "I will not give my daughter to some animal that doesn't even speak our language!"

Blake's eyes narrowed and Yang shrugged. "Oh well, nothing we can do then. Once my lord has a desire, it's not going to change."

Blake turned on her heels, making sure to hide a cheshire grin. He had already informed them of where the princess was being held, she could just take her and be done with it. The only reason she was entertaining this was to make a fool of the famous King Schnee.

Yang shrugged and turned to follow her lord, but both paused when he quickly spoke. "Wait! Why do you want my daughter?"

Blake leaned over and whispered something to Yang. Yang nodded in agreement and quickly repeated, "We're putting our lives on the line to upset a great lord in our country. My Lord thinks it's only fair that her life belong to us."

The king let out a long sigh and nodded. "Fine, just return her here so I may see her safe."

Yang and Blake both turned, Blake putting a fist on her chest and nodded, while Yang bowed like a proper gentleman. "Of course, oh fair and wise king," the retainer said, a hint of mocking in her voice. Then they both walked out, leaving a heavy silence in the air.

Once the large door swung shut from the king's chamber, Yang leaned over toward her lord. "You gonna go back and tell him you're a girl?"

Blake smiled and shook her head, her tail flicking mischievously. Yang chuckled and sighed, she should've known better. "Your father will be pleased with this, his daughter in law being Weiss Schnee. On the side, are you gonna talk before we leave the castle?"

Once again Blake shook her head and Yang sighed. "Now you're just being difficult…"

Blake shrugged and allowed the guards to escort herself and Yang out of the castle. Once in the courtyard they were sent on their way...though they didn't even get half way out the gate before something interrupted them.

"Wait! I'm coming too!" Blake glanced back to see Ruby, Yang's little sister running up to them. She took a moment to catch her breath before continuing. "I'm coming with you...I have to save Weiss…"

Yang chuckled and shook her head, though when her lord didn't mimic the motion, she looked over at the girl in black. "You can't really be considering this? She's fifteen."

"And strong enough to be a full knight and a retainer," Blake finally said. She gestured at something Yang probably missed, her sister's armor. It was the armor of a full knight, but slightly changed. A red cloak was tied around her neck, but it wasn't enough to hide the mark on her shoulder, that of the royal family, a pure white intricate snowflake.

"You pledge yourself to the Schnees?" Yang cringed.

"No, I pledged myself to Weiss," Ruby countered.

Blake let out a long sighed and walked out of the courtyard as the two bickered about the ethics of knighthood. "Come along children," she called back.

Yang quickly caught up with Blake, crossing her arms in an attempt to hide the mark of the Belladonnas on her bicep. It was no real secret that she turned her back on her own nation...though her reasons are unknown, even to Blake. Ruby quickly followed the two, almost puppy like in her actions. Though Blake couldn't help but notice she was at least trying to glare at Yang.

After a few minutes of walking, Yang glanced back and smiled. "We're out of the shadow of the castle, my Lord."

Blake nodded and reached up to pull down her hood. She noticed Ruby staring in amazement as she unclipped her hair, letting it fall around her shoulders.

"Gods I hate that hood…" she grumbled.

"You're a girl?!" Ruby suddenly yelped.

"Ruby!" Yang snapped with a red eyed glare.

The knight instantly straightened up when Blake glanced back at her, her hands by her side, suddenly realizing both what she said and who she said it to. She may be an eastern noble, but she's still a noble...still above a sworn knight. "I-I'm sorry Lady Belladonna. I shouldn't have cried out like that."

Blake chuckled softly and shook her head. "It's alright Ruby. I wouldn't expect you to have known better...just don't be so loud again," she said gently, wiggling her ears a little to make her point.

Ruby bowed her head, lowering her voice to a squeak. "Yes Lady Belladonna…"

Blake rolled her eyes, though if she was anything like her sister, she wasn't going to stop calling her that, so correcting her is pointless. She turned and walked off silently, listening to the forest as she lead the two warriors to where Yang had hidden their horses. As hard as she might try, she could never hide anything from Blake.

Blake ducked behind a large oak tree where the two horses were tied and Yang sighed. "I thought I hid them well this time…"

Blake smiled and patted Yang's head, her tail flicking mischievously. "You did, little one, you did. But not well enough to hide them from me."

The blonde sighed and nodded a little as Blake pulled herself on her black stallion. Yang sighed and touched the band on her bicep, her thoughts were quickly interrupted by Ruby's giggles.

"Little one?" the smaller girl giggled.

"Oh shut up, short stack," Yang countered with a grin.

Blake looked down at the two and rolled her eyes. "Yang, Ruby! It takes two days to ride to Adam's compound, and I do not wish to delay any longer. You two will ride together, get on the horse."

Yang straightened up and nodded. "Yes my Lord," she said quickly as Blake took off into the distance.

The large blonde easily picked up her armored sister and nearly tossed her on the brown horse. Then she climbed up behind her, taking the reigns and charging after her lord. Ruby pressed close to her older sister. She had heard that the eastern horses were made for speed, but...actually experiencing it is something else. Its almost terrifying, feeling the power of the steed beneath her, and hearing the hooves thunder against the ground...but it was also exciting.

Yang chuckled, feeling her sister press against her, and her shoulders shook a little. She was laughing silently, though she couldn't hide it from her older sister. Yang may not be as observant as her mentor, but she knows her sister, and she knows when she's trying to keep up appearances.

The three rode towards the border, just barely not making it before night started to fall. Blake gave the swift order to stop when it became too dark to see. Ruby and Yang dismounted, the older girl taking the two horses and tying them to the nearest tree. Then Ruby noticed something.

"Where'd Lady Belladonna go?" she said worriedly, looking around. She always prided herself on her ability to spot people, even in the dark, keeping assassins and kidnappers away from Weiss, but...she couldn't see Blake.

Yang smiled and put a finger on her sister's chin. She raised her head to the trees above, somewhere most western people would dare to look, considering most of their trees are too tall to be climbed. But on a low limb hanging above their heads sat Blake. The tall girl in black smiled down at the young knight...then noticed something she had missed before. Ruby had a rapier strapped to her side, and Blake had assumed that was her weapon...and yet now she sees another, a large sword strapped to her back.

"The rapier is Weiss', isn't it?" she asked softly.

Ruby nodded and Yang looked over her sister, finally noticing the weapon that was hidden perfectly by her cloak. How did she not notice that earlier is anyone's guess...then again Yang isn't the most observant ninja-in-training.

Blake laughed, then leaned back on the tree and closed her eyes, allowing herself to relax. As her lord relaxed, Yang sat at the base of the tree, trying to gather her thoughts...the woman she was sworn to follow is now leading both her and her little sister into a very dangerous situation.

Her concentration was broken as Ruby sat beside her, the clanking of her amour easily shattering the silence of the night. She felt Ruby's head rest on her shoulder as she spoke. "...we'll be fine…"

"I know...but I still can't help but worry…" Yang admitted. If it were anyone else, she'd try to lie and say she's not worried at all...but two people have always seen past that, one is sitting above her head, the other resting beside her. There's no reason to lie right now.

"Lady Belladonna is strong, and we aren't defenseless either. And Lady Weiss is strong…" Ruby trailed off, looking away as her thoughts drifted to her own lady. Weiss is strong but is she strong enough.

Yang reached over and put an arm around Ruby, pulling her close. "Now it's your turn not to worry. My Lord won't stop until she saves Weiss. But we can't help her if we stay up all night worrying...let's get some sleep, little sis."

"It's good to see you again...big sis…" Ruby mumbled distantly before drifting off to sleep, Yang following with a gentle smile.


	4. Obscure Birthday

**Obscure Birthday**

 **Ship: Pollination**

* * *

Weiss sighed softly, glancing at her scroll to check the date. Winter break was tomorrow and almost everyone packing up to go home to spend the Winter Solstice with their families. The only ones not leaving are Blake, Nora, Ren, and Weiss herself. Atlas was too far away for just a week, or so the white-haired heiress said. To be honest, she just didn't want to be there…

Weiss sat at her desk, swiping through her calendar...a nice little festive alert for Winter Solstice in the middle of the week...and a day later, a plain little note reading simply 'My Birthday'. Weiss sighed and shook her head, cutting off her scroll just as Ruby hops up on her desk.

"Hey Weiss, what'cha doing?" she asked with a smile.

"Oh, just some homework," she answered plainly.

Ruby frowned a little, noticing her tone. Weiss almost never sounded like that, unless something was wrong. "Uh...you okay?"

Weiss took a deep breath to center herself, then she nodded. "Yes, I'm alright," she said, the sound of a suitcase thudding closed accenting her sentence. The white haired girl glanced back to see Yang had finally managed to stuff all of her and her sister's things into a suitcase. Then the girl in white stood and announced, "I'll be back," before leaving the dorm to get herself some coffee.

Weiss' plans for this week long break was simple: Get some homework done, don't dwell on anything, maybe snuggle with Blake, and maybe make an appearance at that little party Nora and Ren were planning, though without Jaune and Pyrrha moderating their...habits...this may be a little crazy.

The heiress made herself some nice black coffee, the bitterness waking her up and focusing her thoughts on the homework she needed to get done. As much as she might loathe her father and his conditioning, there were a few things she was grateful for. She sipped on her coffee as she walked back to her dorm, finding her girlfriends all huddled in the corner, whispering to themselves. Weiss coughed and the three suddenly broke away from each other. Yang zipped over to her suitcase, leaning against it to keep it shut, Ruby sat on the bookshelf, and Blake buried her head in a book, her ears laying back on her head.

"...what are you three doing?" Weiss asked, her blue eyes scanning over the other girls suspiciously.

"Nothing," the sisters answered quickly while Blake just grunted. Weiss rolled her eyes and sat at her desk again, working on her homework. She continued to sip on her coffee as she focused down on her homework. She worked in silence until Yang and Ruby left.

"Don't make out in front of Mr. Long!" she called out behind them, listening to Yang and Ruby chuckle as they left. As the sound of the two sisters faded the room fell silent as the door fell shut.

It was Blake who broke the lingering silence. "A week...just the two of us…"

Weiss nodded. "All alone...without the sisters…"

"Yep."

Weiss glanced at Blake out of the corner of her eye, then grabbed the book she was reading and scooted her chair back slightly. Almost instantly she found Blake's head in her lap. She reached down with her free hand and gently started stroking Blake's soft ears.

"This is so demeaning…" Blake mumbled softly.

Weiss chuckled and rubbed on of Blake's ears between two fingers, the cat faunus producing a sound that to anyone else would sound like distress...but it was just her trying to suppress a purr. "Blake there is nothing demeaning about enjoying this." Weiss peered under her book to see Blake blushing.

"I guess you're right…"

"Of course I am."

Weiss flinched as Blake hit her knee, then they both chuckled a little. Weiss allowed herself to get lost in her studies again. And that's how she stayed a majority of the time, only taking a break when Blake pulled her away. The only exception to that was Nora and Ren's little party, which was basically a small pancake fight. It started just between Nora, Ren, and Blake, but it slowly grew to include anyone left in the whole dorm building. Blake managed to drag Weiss into it by slapping her in the face with a pancake. Thankfully there was no syrup. When asked about that Ren simply said, "Never again."

The morning after Weiss walked out of the bathroom of her dorm, scrubbing her hair with a towel. "I still feel unclean from sleeping in team CRDL's room," she complained as she started to get dressed.

Blake looked up and shrugged. "It was either that or face Glynda's wrath. And Dove wasn't that bad when it came to hospitality."

"True enough…" Weiss mumbled softly as she straightened out her clothes, a simple white T-shirt and jeans. "Without Cardin taking the reigns, he wasn't that bad. He didn't say anything to Hanako, so it was a nice change."

Blake simply nodded, then glanced out the window. "Hey Weiss, Doctor Oobleck was supposed to get something ready for me, could you go check and see if he has it?"

Weiss glanced at Blake, wondering about her strange wording, but she guessed Blake just wanted her out of the room for a while. Weiss nodded with a smile, putting up a straight ponytail, not feeling the desire to deal with a side one.

"I'll be back then," Weiss said before walking out of the room and going to the offices.

The white haired heiress spent about an hour wandering the halls, intentionally stalling to allow Blake to do whatever she had planned. The place was quiet, more so than Weiss was used to. Usually the sound of pen on paper, the hushed whispers of failing students begging to be allowed to pass filled the halls, giving a nice white noise to listen to...but today it's silent. The silence leaves Weiss' mind to wander...and it wanders to her family. No calls...no messages...no contact at all. Now for her father, that's normal, but...Winter...she's always tried to at least send a happy birthday text. Today there's nothing.

Weiss sighed softly and closed her eyes. Maybe her birthday would really go forgotten this year. Deciding that she's spent enough time wandering around empty hallways so she just made her way back to her dorm. She notices the silence from inside, but assumes it's just Blake being Blake, she's probably reading or grooming or something. Weiss stood at the doorway, pulling out her scroll, just to make sure she didn't miss a message. She sighed at the blank screen, then unlocked the door.

The door swung open and suddenly she was blasted in the face with sound, many voices saying the same thing. "Happy Birthday!"

Weiss blinked a few times at the scene in front of her. Ruby, Blake, and Yang standing in the room, smiling at her, Yang holding a small -storebought- cake and Blake holding a small gift.

"U-uh...what's this…?" the white haired girl asked carefully.

Ruby smiled and stepped forward. "Well, it's your birthday, isn't it?"

"Uh...yes. How did you know?"

Ruby puffed out her chest and put her arms on her hips. "Because I'm your amazing leader!"

Blake leaned forward and said with a grin, "Ruby unlocked your scroll and saw your calendar."

"Of course," Weiss rolled her eyes and put her scroll on her desk, making a mental note to change the code...again. She sat on her bed and leaned back as everyone else piled on her bed.

"I got you a cake!" Yang said, pushing it into Weiss' lap.

Weiss chuckled and opened the case, finding a plain chocolate cake with the words 'Happy Birthday Snow Queen!' written in blue frosting. Weiss rolled her eyes and looked over at her big girlfriend. "Really? Snow Queen?"

Yang shrugged with a sheepish smile. "I couldn't help myself. Now let's have so-"

"Yang wait," Blake suddenly said. The raven haired girl grabbed the box and shook her head. "Present first."

"Aw…"

Weiss and Ruby both laughed at Yang's jokingly dejected expression. Weiss shifted positions as Blake holds out a wrapped box for her. She turned it in her hands...it felt like a book. She noticed both Blake and Ruby watching her carefully...so it's probably hand made. The heiress smiled and ripped open the package, smiling at what she saw. It was a simple scrapbook titled RWBY's Adventures. Inside was a bunch of photos of just...team RWBY having fun, hanging out around Vale. Sometimes team JNPR, team KKSH, or team CVFY were in the pictures, but it's just team RWBY. And...there's room for more.

Weiss smiled and looked up, holding the book close. "Thank you...all of you…"

Her girlfriends all smiled and suddenly hugged her. Ruby nuzzled her gently and spoke softly. "We're glad you're happy Weiss. One should be happy on their birthday."

Weiss nodded in agreement, though suddenly Yang broke away and grabbed the cake. "Cake time!"

Weiss laughed and watched as the girls argued over how to cut the cake. Her girlfriends were...the best in the world. She stood and snatched the cake from the quarrelling girls, deciding she was going to cut it, her scroll and family forgotten, for the moment anyway.

* * *

 **AN: I might write that party later...maybe**


	5. Respecting Privacy, but not really

**Not a ship thing...and short...so eh...sorry**

* * *

"Go away!" Ruby snapped as she shoved her sister out of her room. "Don't you have any respect for privacy?"

Yang blinked in confusion as the door suddenly swung shut in her face. She's never been kicked out of Ruby's room before...and yet this is the second time its happened since she started training with Uncle Qrow. It's almost like she was hiding something. Yang leaned close to the door, trying to listen for any sounds. She hears the click of a lock, then the sounds of muffled tools. Ruby was trying to do...something in secret.

Yang smiled and stepped back to her room, letting Ruby believe she's gone. She put on her gauntlets, loading them with standard bullets, just so she doesn't set anything on fire, then she returned to Ruby's door. She smiled and knocked on the door.

"Go away, I'm working on some...uh...homework!" Ruby called out.

Yang crossed her arms and chuckled. Ruby's always been a horrible liar. "But I wanna see my sister," Yang whined, then she punched the door down, asserting her authority as her older sister.

Ruby yelped and jumped off her bed, glaring at her older sister. Yang smiled at her sister for a moment, then her gaze fell on the...red thing resting on Ruby's bed. A weapon...a scythe...like Qrow's.

"Ruby...what's that?"

"Its...its Crescent Rose. Please don't tell dad!" she said quickly, both of them knowing that that's a dangerous weapon, and their dad will not be happy.

Yang smiled and picked up the door, putting it back, or at least leaning it on the door frame. Then she sat beside her sister and smiled, "Will you calm down? You're just building a weapon, he doesn't have to know...right now. So, how awesome is it gonna be?"

"So awesome! Mine is gonna be a sniper scythe!"

"Not a sword scythe?"

"Nope! This is gonna be my own thing!"

Yang smiled and punched at the air, cocking her gauntlets. "Awesome! Well, let's keep this between us until it's complete."

Ruby nodded and smiled. "Yeah okay!"

Yang stood and stretched. "But when it's done, I'm going to tell him so be ready."

Ruby nodded and started to tinker with her weapon as her sister left, this time of her own volition


	6. Don't Let the Fire Die

**RWBY-verse**

* * *

Yang groaned as the light suddenly shone on her face. While she was technically awake, she didn't want to be. She wanted to stay in the darkness, to not face the reality she was forced into...and yet...her father had other plans.

"Wake up, Yang," he said softly. "It's time for breakfast."

Yang forced her eyes open and found her father standing over her, holding a tray. He smiled sheepishly as his daughter slowly sat up. Yang propped herself up with her good arm, leaning back on her headboard as she silently watched her father put the tray on the nightstand beside her. She looked at the window, where the sun was rising over the trees. She waited for her father to leave in silence so she could eat and return to sleep. She didn't want to be awake...not in this reality. She didn't want...this.

As she stared out the window she heard her father speak. "Yang...you should go outside get some fresh air."

"Why…?" Yang questioned without looking back.

"It'll be good for you Yang...just a bit of fresh air. At least...try…"

Yang sighed but didn't answer. Her father left the room, closing the door behind himself. Yang shifted positions, carefully grabbing the tray. It was heavy...why was it so heavy? She shakily put it down in her lap and silently started eating. Her dad was kind enough to make her favorite breakfast, soft boiled eggs, bacon, and grits. Usually, this would be a treat but...it's the only thing he's been making since Ruby disappeared.

The blonde finished her grits and chewed on a strip bacon as she looked at the window. She sighed softly and watched the world come awake as she chewed on her bacon. As the sun rose...she saw something in the forest: a person. She quickly sat up, trying to get a closer look...black and red...Ruby? No...no too big… Yang leaned towards the window, squinting to get a closer look...red armor…white mask...

"Raven…" Yang whispered to herself. She watched in silence, trying to see if this was just a delusion. The woman slowly reached up and removed her mask, her expression was somber and almost sad as she stared at Yang's window. Yang watched as the older woman turned and walked into the forest.

Yang's eyes widened. There's no way she's letting her disappear again. She set the tray aside and sprung out of bed. She flinched as her back and legs complained...but she forced them to move as she wanted. She had to move quickly, she wasn't letting Raven disappear again. She stumbled over to her dresser, one hand on the firm wooden furniture. She paused, trying to gain her balance before reaching in and tugging out a pair of shorts. The blonde beauty scrambled to put on the shorts, managing to get both legs in and jumping to help the pants up. The former huntress-in-training ran out of her room and to the front door.

"Yang?" Taiyang called out from the living room.

Yang paused and glanced back. "I'm...uh...going outside...for a walk," she said quickly, knowing her father would flip out if he knew about Raven.

Yang darted out of the house and ran into the forest. In the distance, she could see Raven walking through the forest. She called out to the woman who gave birth to her, but there was no response. Whenever she got close, the older woman seemed to disappear behind a tree, reappearing farther away. It wasn't until Yang saw where Raven was going that she stopped running.

Yang stumbled to a stop at the edge of a clearing on a familiar cliff and watched in silence as Raven approached the gravestone at the cliff edge. She carefully knelt down and placed the white Grimm mask on the clean white stone. She didn't speak, until she stood, her back still towards her daughter. "...what are you doing?"

Yang stood in stunned silence for a few seconds, taking a moment to realize this is real...this is happening. "What are you talking about?"

"What. Are you. Doing…?" Raven repeated again, her voice still soft. "Just sitting in your room all day...why?"

Yang growled...she expected something more from her mother than just the same question she's gotten from others. "Well, what else am I supposed to do?" she demanded, waving her stub of an arm around. "I'm useless like this! I was too weak to do anything."

Raven stayed silent for a few seconds before speaking. "You are a Branwen...sired by a Xiao Long and raised by a Rose. You are stronger than this, and you can be even stronger if you don't let the flame die. But...if you decide to waste your life away moping in that bed feeling sorry for yourself," Raven paused, turning to face her daughter. She drew her sword and held it out to her side, a flick of her hand making it expand to its full length, "then that life should end...and it will, here and now, for you would choosing to be weak...and that is a disgrace, to my name...to Tai's...and to Summer's memory…"

Yang paled at the sight of her mother's sword...it was just like Adam's. She gulped and shook her head, stepping forward. "I'm...not strong…"

Raven rolled her eyes and shook her head. "You are my daughter...you are Tai's daughter...you are Summer's daughter...saying that...is a disappointment to all of us."

"What am I supposed to do?" Yang growled, clenching her fists and trembling. She didn't want to be a disappointment...to anyone, but she didn't know what to do.

At that question, Raven smiled and sheathed her sword. "Become stronger...let me help you get stronger." Yang stood still as Raven slowly approached and held her hand out for the younger girl to take. "I couldn't help you before, let me help you now."

Yang stared at the outstretched gloved hand and she sighed. She needed help...to overcome this disability. "Alright," she finally decided, reaching out and taking Raven's hand.

Raven smiled, then pulled away and grabbed her mask. She drew her sword and made a portal. "I'll be back then."

"Wait! Where are you going?" Yang called out, reaching for her mother.

Raven smirked as she placed her mask on her face. "To tell my excuse for a brother to watch your sister. Stay here...your father needs you. And don't let our fire die."

With that said, Raven disappeared into her portal. Yang watched as she disappeared again, only hoping that she would reappear. "I won't...mom…" Yang said softly before turning and walking back to the house.


End file.
